


[vid] Princesses Night Out

by starlady



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: She-Ra is gay, pass it on





	[vid] Princesses Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Sparkle Motion 2019.

audio: Charli XCX, "Girls Night Out'  
length: 3:39  
download: **[270MB on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ze2m14if6zzd0ln/starlady_Princesses%20Night%20Out.mp4?dl=0)**

** [Lyrics on AZ Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/charlixcx/girlsnightout.html) **

**Author's Note:**

> For those so inclined, [the tumblr post](https://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/187101133116/my-sparkle-motion-premiere-for-fanworkscon)


End file.
